never the right moment
by regan666
Summary: about the journey of grissom and sara getting together, starts off with almost having first kiss at crime scene with a decomp...how romantic lol will progress to more adult scenes later on. chapter 6 now up
1. Chapter 1

Never the right moment

Grissom had just walked into the break room ready to give out assignments, as he scoped the room he could see Nick and Warrick talking about some football or hockey game they saw the night before, Catherine poring herself a cup of the department sludge and Greg sat on the couch with his ear phones in attentively bopping his head along to a profound rock song that could be heard across the break room defeating the point of a personal music system. Grissom had realised that there was one person missing, Sara, the only reason he looks around the break room to begin with at the start of shift to get a few innocent glances at her without making it look painfully obvious, _where could she be_ he thought .

"Right you lot gather round, no need to go solo today seems that Las Vegas is taking a power nap so we will all be pairing up" he states as the team gather around the table in the middle of the break room to get their assignments.

"Cath, Warrick you have a 419 at the Four seasons hotel, cleaning lady called it in, young male suspicious circs if you two could get on that ASAP would be good" as he hands them their slip never looking up at the team purely because his reason to look is still not there.

"hay Griss but uh…where's Sara"? Nick asks breaking Grissom's small day dream.

Oh god someone's talking to me

"I uh…I'm not sure Nick I haven't herd from her but I will find out, she needs to learn to phone in if she's going to be late or sick" trying to sound less worried and more professional.

"Greg, Nick basic B&E shouldn't take you too long and after you are done can one of you give me a hand with my case as we are on odd numbers this even…..

Before Grissom could finish his sentence Sara walked through the break room door and quickly took a seat next to Nick.

"sorry I'm late you guys car trouble" she says trying to sound convincing and failing miserably knowing she cant lie for shit, throwing an apologetic look towards her supervisor who hasn't taken his eyes off her the whole time she has been in the room, not for the fact that she was late, and not for the fact that she is lying but for the fact that its so much more than she is letting on.

Jumping out of his reverie he turns to the team

"well uh you all have your slips lets get going, oh and Nick, Greg don't worry about the assistance Sara is here now"

The team nodded approvingly, stood up took their slips and respected partners and headed their separate ways leaving Grissom and Sara in the break room.

"Right Sara your with me, we have a bug infested DB in the desert, nice and decomposed praying for our attention" he smiled with boyish delight and a small twinkle in the eye.

"Sounds great let me just grab my kit and I'll meet you at the Denali" she said with such enthusiasm that some may think she were taking the piss where in reality Grissom knew too well she was just as excited as him, showing him her trademark gap toothed grin as she left the room that made Grissom melt inside and was able to wipe his mind clean of everything evil in the world.

………………………………...

Grissom and Sara had been driving for about thirty five minuets in silence, but a comfortable silence, but Grissom greatly wanted to start talking to Sara, lately he had been noticing she was different she wasn't as cheerful as usual, apart from back in the break room earlier he hadn't seen her smile like that in what seemed weeks and if he was truthfully honest he was worried.

"Sara"

"yes Grissom"

"are you okay"

She paused, looking out of the passenger side window and answered with a simple "yes".

"yeah hears the thing I'm not sure if I believe you"

"hay you don't have to believe me, nobody is forcing you too, why the sudden interest anyway" is what came of her lips with a slight edge that meant she wanted an answer and a good one at that.

Sara now turned her body to face Grissom she looks at him intensely, waiting patiently for what he had to offer.

"well you have been late a few times lately which is not like you, and don't get the idea that I'm having a go at you for lateness because that's not the issue, you have also not been very…well….chirpy"

"chirpy" she cut him off "when in the history of hell have I been chirpy" crinkling her nose every time she said the word as if she was repulsed by what was being stated.

"okay not chirpy but, cheerful, happy jolly, merry what ever you want to call it but its not you, and I know for a fact that the whole thing about your car was a lie and I'm worried about you, tell me what's going on Sara?"

"oh look we're here"

Before Grissom had a chance to turn to face her Sara was already out of the door with kit in hand heading towards the yellow tape.

Damn it could that woman be any more avoidant

Grissom took a deep breath and went to join Sara.

…………………………….

They had been processing the area for about two hours when Sara spoke for the first time since leaving the Denali,

"why are you worried?" She asked in an almost childish tone not stopping the task she was doing.

Pausing for a moment to think about his answer, noticing Sara wasn't looking at him when she asked her question so he decided to answer the same way and carry on with his task of collecting evidence,

" because I care"

"but why do you care"

Hearing her follow up question he bit his lip hard

"Christ" was his reply as he stood up covering his hand over his mouth and walked under some light.

"hay you okay?" Sara noticed his cursing and walked over to check on him.

"Oww that looks nasty, must have stung like a bitch"

She walked closer to him stopping mere inches away from him, Grissom realising the close proximity of her and feeling slightly nervous, he watched her inattentively as she took out a disinfectant wipe out her pocket but instead of handing it to Grissom she cupped the side of his face gently and said in a low husky voice "here let me" as she wiped away some of the blood on his lower lip.

Grissom wasn't sure if she heard the quick intake of breath he drew under her warm caress but right now he couldn't care, he watched her with prestige as she worked showing just as much concentration on cleaning him up as she would on a case, he didn't want this moment to end especially now that Sara's thumb that rest on his jaw line lightly stroked the skin around his beard and caused him to shudder under her soft gentle touch.

Truth be told Sara hadn't noticed she was caressing his cheek until she felt the shudder and she slowly lifted her head for her eyes to meet his and when they did she didn't know if she regretted it or thanked the heavens that she did. She saw so much raw emotion from the man of steel, his eyes were showing care and tenderness but also a deep love that has never been witnessed by woman.

They remained to keep their eyes glued to one another as Sara's body could have moved any less than half an inch towards him, but what was going through Grissom's mind was _my god she just moved closer to me what in hell do I do next, do I make the move, do I wait, is it appropriate I mean were at work, at a crime scene surrounded by the remains of decomp_, but before he could finish asking himself multiple questions at once he took both of his hands and cupped the side of her face holding her like she was a precious artefact that could shatter into a million pieces if not handled correctly.

Looking deeper into her eyes he swallowed hard and closed the very minimal gap between them, he could feel the warmth of her skin through her tank top burning through his black shirt and scolding his skin and it was sensational, he could smell her shampoo it was a mix of coconut and fruits that made her smell sweet and he pondered if she tasted as sweet as she smelt, he agin looked deeper into her eyes asking for approval before moving another millimetre.

Sara looked up at him revelling in the heat he provided not that she needed much heat, they were in the desert and she saw what looked like to be a question, a question of love and passion and it was her answer that would define whether it would be allowed out of its restraints, Sara pondered of the best way to answer his question the same way he asked, with out words.

Sara looked the love of her life in the eyes and slowly and lightly pushed her weight against the already touching body of Grissom until she heard his breathing change and leaned into him a little heavier again.

Grissom took the sudden movement as permission to the go ahead he held her tightly, Sara wrapped her arms around his neck, Grissom kept one hand on the side of her face and the other was placed on her hip gently pulling her towards him, this is it he thought I am finally doing something about this I am going to kiss her for the first time and as he leaned his head down to hers mere Nano millimetres away from her lips …………….."excuse me Mr. criminalist but how long do you think yall gonna be out here" came from an over weight middle aged bold patrol officer waiting to go home.

The moment was gone and Sara backed away quickly at hearing the officer talking to Grissom.

Oh god Grissom …..he looks hurt…..damn it sidle nice going.

"we're done here" came from Grissom as he slowly made his way over to his kit and walked to the car a defeated man.

please review and tell me what you think and weather i should continue, always appreciated .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N JUST INCASE ANY ONE DIDNT KNOW THE WRITTING IN ITALIC IS CHARACTER THOUGHTS FORGOT TO MENTION THAT ..MY BAD.

Back at the lab Grissom is in his office and Sara is processing the evidence that they collected at the crime scene.

Right, I need to sort things out with Grissom, ever since officer nimrod turned up he hasn't acknowledged my existence.

With a sigh Sara carried on processing the evidence hoping to get Grissom alone again.

Grissom was sat at his desk looking busy where in retrospect the page hasn't turned and the pen hasn't moved in over an hour, he was thinking, and it wasn't about work.

She just me away, how could she it has taken me years to get to this point and now I'm right back at the beginning. Is she ashamed of me? Did she change her mind? Did I move too fast? God what do I do?

With those last thoughts Grissom let out a long sigh and left his office.

Grissom was walking down the corridor heading to the evidence room when he met Catherine.

"Hey Cath have you seen Sara?"

"No sorry Gil I haven't, hey are you okay you look a bit peaky?"

"No I'm fine..um how's your case going?"

"Ah its going very well, we have the suspect in custody, I'm just on my way to meet Warrick to interview him"

"That's good keep it up and keep me posted" he said as they went their separate ways.

Right she has to be around here somewhere, there cant be that many places to hide around here oh wait… there she is.

Grissom stood at the threshold of the door looking into the evidence room, Sara was sorting through various pieces found out the scene finding out if anything relates to the victim. She was looking with a deep concentration at each item in extreme detail.

God I love how she does that, the way that she frowns and crinkles her nose, she even has her lab coat on oh how I want to rip it off No Gil shut it your at work and your meant to be hurt, but aww look she's smiling.

Snapping out of his day dream rather quickly he enters the evidence room and walks towards the lay-out table which is situating Sara.

"What have you got?"

"What makes you think I've found anything?" she says being flirtatious with her eyes and pursing her lips.

Raising his eyes brows quickly trying to keep himself from smiling at her "well your pulling your Sidle smile and I have learnt from experience that that usually means you've found something relevant."

"Ah well Dr. Grissom you are right in your observations, I have found something oh and uh….thanks for noticing" as she smiles greatly to herself.

She is so flirting with me, what do I do? Shall I flirt back, tell her we need to talk about earlier, wow I'm confused, maybe I should just go with it.

Before Grissom could finish thinking everything through Sara interrupted his thoughts.

"Grissom I'm sorry about pushing you away earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you and it wasn't intentional its just our situation is a little….difficult, being you're my boss and all, I do regret it though… a lot actually"

Grissom paused for what must have felt like an eternity.

" You regret it?" looking into her eyes deeply searching for an answer he needs to hear but not sure if he wants to, but also covering up the sorrow his eyes must be showing her.

"What no!, I regret pushing you away, what are you like, it was the best near first kiss experience of my life its just a pity that officer jackass turned up"

Feeling relieved " Oh well that's good, I feel better now"

"You didn't regret it did you?" looking from reassurance.

Taking his eyes off hers and putting them to the floor and smiling sweetly to himself he looks up at her again.

"Honey I .."

But before he could get out what he was trying to say out, the rest of the team ran into the lay-out room and grabbed Grissom and Sara around the shoulders with Nick leading them toward the door.

"Hey you guys come on we're taking you to breakfast, you gotta eat after all" came from the Texan.

But before either of them had time to protest they were being escorted to the parking lot".

………………………………...

Sara was just pulling up into the diner they were all meeting at and suddenly felt an awful feeling in her stomach.

What if he regretted it he didn't seem to confident to me, oh great I'll end up with a broken heart again and now we're going to ignore each other for another few years, brilliant.

As she entered the diner she went to the end booth that they were all sat at and sat down on the end.

"Hey did Grissom chicken out?" she asked trying to sound normal with out her voice quivering on her.

" Nah he's in the John" came from Jim that was sat next to her.

"Hey we went ahead and ordered for you I hope that's okay" Catherine stated looking at the younger woman.

"Yeah that's great I have the same thing everyday" nodding her appreciation towards Catherine.

Grissom was leaving the bathroom heading towards the booth when he caught Sara's eye.

She looks worried, oh.. She must have thought that..

Grissom stopped and took out his cell phone from his pocket, he walked over to the condiments bar to look incognito, he then text Sara what he didn't get a chance to say.

Sara's phone bleeped and she flipped it open, it was a message from Grissom feeling confused but also curious she pressed open and read the text.

'Honey, what I was trying to say earlier was that I have never regretted anything less in my life,

My heart is in a cage waiting to be opened,

It has been slammed shut for so many years I didn't know how to free it and it turns out that you have had the key the whole time, its in the lock all you have to do is turn it.

As Sara finished reading the text holding back her tears, Grissom sat down opposite her and gave her a small smile but with loving eyes, Sara gave him the same back but looking off to the side quickly covering her huge smile being careful not to attract attention from the team.

The team had finished eating their food and they were on the coffee, small talk was being transferred from one person to another, talking about cases and laughing as Jim criticizes Greg's hair for the third time today.

As more minuets rolled on the number of people started to decrease with Greg being the first to leave having enough ' hair abuse' and then followed by Nick and Warrick.

Now it was Grissom, Sara, Catherine and Jim left at the booth, all four were engaged in conversation about a past case that was one of the most difficult to deal with. Catherine was leading the conversation with Jim butting in every now and then, when Sara's right leg started to rub against one of Grissom's calves.

His eyes immediately started to widen but Sara was still looking at Catherine and what she was saying, trying to look casual while Grissom struggled to keep himself composed.

How the hell does caressing you calve become sensual?

Who cares Sara's touching me.

Sara swapped her leg over and started up the inside of his leg working her way up causing Grissom to jump slightly.

"Hey are you okay Griss?" Catherine asked looking kind of worried.

"Uh yeah I'm fine just a uh… twitch" he stated saying it a little louder than really needed.

"Well you guys I'm off home, beds awaiting" Jim said as he put down his cover of the bill.

"Yeah me too guys, I'll see you both tonight" Catherine followed and Grissom and Sara said their goodbyes and locked eyes instantly as soon as their friends had left.

Looking smug with herself Sara stretched her arms above her head and wiggled her head in circles.

"How's your twitch?" holding back her laughter.

"It seems to have stopped" as Grissom wrapped one of his legs around Sara's causing her to jump slightly also.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" raising her eye brows inquisitively.

"Um lets just say that I've had enough coffee to know I wont be going to sleep any time soon so a little bit more would suffice superbly but if you have plans".

Before he could finish Sara butted in.

"I'd love to" Sara raised her eye brows quickly with a seductive hint.

Grissom picked up the receipt,

"I'll get the bill" as he rushed getting the money out of his wallet.

"I'll get the car" as she jumped to her feet fiddling with her keys.

They were both looking into each others eyes, they were full of passion and desire burning bright like the fires surrounding the river Styx, their breathing had become quicker almost panting and they were feeling flushed, they were making their way out of the booth and were mere inches away from each other before stepping onto the diner floor, Grissom looked deep into Sara's eyes, gave her a small wry smile and took two of her fingers into his hand.

"Oh am I glad you guys are still here"

Sara spun around on her heels and saw Catherine looking very wound up, this time it was Grissom who let go of Sara.

"Grissom I need a ride my car has conked out on me and your going that way anyway"

"But uh.. Cath the thing is"

"Griss I'm not in the mood, now come on, I'll see you later Sara" Catherine reached over Sara's shoulder and Grabbed Grissom's arm and pulled him along behind her.

Grissom looked back at Sara throwing her an apologetic look.

Damn it every bloody time.

Sara stood at the diner and watched as Grissom and Catherine left.

Fanfuckingdabbydosie!

Sara grabbed her bag and jumped in her car and drove home.

tbc...

thank you for eading reviews are always welcome and appreciated please let me no what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The team were all sat in the break room waiting for Grissom and Catherine to arrive.

"Hey how come Catherine isn't here yet" Nick asked slightly confused at the fact that it was abnormal for her to be as late as Grissom.

"Oh Cath's car wouldn't start at the diner earlier so Grissom gave her a lift home, so I figure that he's probably picking her up too" Sara said lightly cursing Catherine's car.

Just seconds after Sara gave her explanation Grissom and Catherine walked into the break room and not looking very happy with each other.

"Right if you could all gather around I have your assignments"

"Hey, you stop right there mister, you still haven't told me what you had planned earlier that was more important than taking me home that caused you to have a huff on you all the way to my house and all the way to the lab". Catherine said agitated with the conversation that she was trying to have with him for hours.

"Yes your right I haven't told you and you know what, I'm not going to now can I please get on with the assignments as we're late as it is" Grissom said with a raised eye brow and looking very serious.

"Fine" Catherine said huffing and folding her arms into her chest like a child.

Grissom gave out the assignments and the team went their separate ways with their kits in hand and partner at toe.

………………………………...

Grissom walked into the locker room looking for Sara, as he walked in he turned the corner and crashed right into her.

"Oh god Sara I'm so sorry are you okay?" he said quickly bending down to the floor to help her up, he held her hands and pulled her off the floor gently and she fell into a close proximity again with her hands placed on his chest.

Slightly confused and baffled she said "Um..yeah I'm good" she laughed a little and pursed her lips, "So , you know I was just getting my kit from my locker, are you ready to go?"

Grissom didn't realise that he was looking right into her eyes and not hearing a single word she was saying.

Sara figured that he probably didn't hear her so she put one arm around to the back of his neck and started playing with the curls at the base of his neck causing Grissom to snap back into reality.

"Now that I have your attention are you ready to go?"

Breathing in slightly " yeah that's why I came looking for you, I'm ready" he smiled slightly and lingered in their closeness for a few final seconds then reluctantly stepped back.

"Good lets go" Sara said happily with a large smile and she left the locker room in what some people could have said was skipping but she was walking with a definite bounce in her step.

………………………………...

They we're sat in Sara's car and driving to a convenient store robbery that went wrong, and there was a comfortable silence in the vehicle, Sara was driving and Grissom was looking out of the passenger window but gazing at the reflection it gave him of his partner.

God she looks lovely today, light pink tank top, black pants her hairs curly today… I like it curly, her eyes are looking especially big today and there just seems to be some kind of glow about her today that I cant seem to place.

Sara was well aware of the fact that she was being observed and it excited her, she liked the attention especially when it was from Grissom. She liked the affect she had on him the way she could make a man of many words become speechless and how a man who has nerves of steel seems to jump slightly under her touch, but she also liked what affect he had on her, the ways that he looked at her kept her smiling for days, the small inconspicuous touches that she could feel on her hours later, she was sure it was love.

………………………………...

They arrived at the crime scene, they both exited the vehicle and headed to where a patrol officer was situated at the edge of some yellow tape.

"Right I'm going to go and talk to the owner for a second would you like to process the outside perimeter first?" Grissom asked while looking around for the owner.

"Yeah sure" she said picking up her case and walking towards the front door.

Sara was taking some prints of the door handle when she looked over at Grissom talking to the owner.

Wow he's looking very hot today, damn that man I just cant keep my eyes of him especially with that beard I'm definitely liking it, and it seems he has been working out a little, he seems to have lost weight and I think he's smiling more lately.

Sara snapped out of her thoughts and started to work again, she lifted a few partials and found a sticky substance on the door pane.

Grissom walked over to where Sara was working and knelt down next to her, "Hey you got anything".

"Well I picked up a few partials the odds are they may not even be the suspect seeing as this is a convenient store lots of people use the door so its probably inconclusive and I also found a sticky substance on the pane just there but again there could be multiple reasons as to why they are there" Sara said still crouching on the floor looking at Grissom.

"Well we will get it back to the lab and find out what it is but apart from that I didn't find too much in the store either so I think we will need to go back to the lab and do a bit more digging" he said while standing up and offering Sara his hand.

She took his hand, stood up and straightened out her pants and they both walked over to the car and drove back to the lab to carry on their investigations.

………………………………...

Back at the lab Grissom and Sara were looking over the very minimal pieces of evidence that they had trying to find out what happened.

"Sara we have been here for hours looking and re- looking over this stuff and we're coming up short I don't know what more we can do".

"Well I got the sticky stuff analysed and it turns out to be citrus from an orange so we can narrow down that someone in that store suspect or not eats oranges" she said with a large smile on her face also knowing they have no leads.

Smiling back at Sara he lets out a little laugh " Well I think that we should call it a night and come back tomorrow with fresh eyes and fresh ideas and re evaluate the situation and maybe go back to the scene and look for things we might have missed we're doing no good sat here".

"Yeah I think your right, it will all probably make sense tomorrow any ways, so if its okay I'm going to call it a night".

"Yeah its okay I'm going to head home too and get my head down" he said sounding disappointed that he has no reason to stay with Sara as their case is hitting dead ends.

………………………………...

Sara was driving home when she had a sudden idea about their case so she got out her phone and pressed speed dial number one calling Grissom, the phone paused for a second and started ringing but she could hear Grissom's phone ringing.

she thought to herself, _it must have fallen out of his pocket earlier, _so Sara did a u-turn and headed towards Grissom's town house to return his cell phone. 

………………………………...

Grissom was sat on his couch with the television on but not really watching what was on the screen, he was thinking about Sara and how well things seem to be going.

I really need to let her know that I want a relationship, that I'm not just flirting with her but every time I do someone seems to interrupt its just never the right moment, I will talk to her tomorrow and if anyone interrupts again god help me I will scream.

Grissom was just about to turn off the t.v and go to bed when a knock came from the door.

. Slightly angry he stomped towards the door and opened it harshly. 

"Sara…hi" he said shocked with his eyes widening.

Looking around herself Sara answered "I'm not interrupting anything am I?".

"No of course not" he said smiling.

"Oh good well I just came around to return this I found it down the side of the seat in my car and I thought you might miss it" she said handing him his phone.

"Oh..thank you I didn't even know it was missing, would you like to come in?".

"Sure… Okay" she said and Grissom stepped aside and let her pass.

Grissom closed the door slowly and started thinking to himself.

This is perfect I didn't want any interruptions and I highly doubt I'm going to get any.

I know this is short but i wasnt really sure what i was writing next chapter will be longer, scouts honour but if you could review that would be great, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grissom turned around from the door to look at Sara, she had moved herself to the centre of the room and she seemed to be concentrating on the in cased butterflies that were displayed on the walls surrounding the house.

Grissom was looking at her, watching her every move as she examined each case and each butterfly with detail crinkling her nose as she did so showing she was concentrating. He moved further into the house and stood behind her for a while and then got up the nerve to move closer and stood next to her and started looking at the butterfly she was looking at also.

"You like my collection" he asked looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes its beautiful, you have so many and their really interesting to look at, so colourful and quite alive looking" she said while looking deeper in to the collection never taking her eyes off them.

Grissom walked towards the kitchen and leaned against the breakfast bar.

"Would you like anything to drink" he asked looking over towards Sara.

"Um…. No thank you I'm fine" she said realising she must be being quite rude she is in his house and has not really acknowledged him.

Sara turned her attention away from the butterflies when her sight landed on a large book case that she was itching to look at but she thought she better pay some attention to Grissom before rummaging through his other collection.

Grissom walked over to where Sara had stopped, he stood just in front of the coffee table and motioned his head to her to offer her a seat. They both sat on the couch at a comfortable distance away from each other and sat in silence for a few minuets .

"I'm glad you came over" he said while nervously playing with his fingers.

"Well it wasn't planned I thought you might have needed your cell so I brought it over" pausing slightly she began speaking again " Or was me bringing your cell back intentional, did you leave it in my car on purpose"?

Quickly defending himself he stated " No of course not I had no idea that I left it there but if I knew you would bring it around I would have left it there sooner" he smirked pulling a boyish grin at her that she just couldn't resist.

Smiling fully back at him she cleared her throat "Well…. that's all I can say is well, but I'm glad I came over too, its been nice".

"Your not leaving already are you" he asked with a little hint of sadness in his voice that would make any woman reconsider leaving (well come on its Grissom, sorry had to be said).

"Why, do you want me to stay for a while"? she asked pursing her lips and looking at him with her big brown orbs clearly visible.

Thinking about his answer carefully he looked into her eyes opening himself up for her to see.

"I'd like you to stay a little longer than a while" he said moving up a seat until he was mere inches away from her, still feeling very nervous but there was some kind of confidence that seemed to be pushing the words out of his mouth and getting his body into action.

Sara was feeling nervous now, just like when she was at that decomp, and just like when she was at the dinner she didn't know how to react.

__

Come on girl think about it what interruptions are you going to get here, look at it this way you've tried twice lately and failed but you know that he wants this as much as you look he's trying don't sit there thinking about it too long other wise he is just going to end up taking care of it himself in a nice shower later, now we don't want that, move it missy.

"I'm right" Sara said out loud.

"Right about what" Grissom asked confused looking at Sara's face.

Shit She thought.

"Um nothing just ignore me".

"Well how can I your either looking extremely beautiful or your talking to your self" he said with a grin on his face at his comment.

Sara looked at him and showed a huge smile that made Grissom's stomach do summersaults, he looked back into her eyes and smiled at her, he took her hand in his and held it tightly in his lap.

" I know we have been here several times lately, and I know its not really gone too well, but I want you to know that I am trying, I'm not messing it up on purpose, its just a little difficult with all the distractions" he said all the while still holding Sara's hand and inching himself further towards her.

Looking into his eyes Sara could see that he really was trying and she knew the distractions were not his fault she smiled slightly and leaned in towards his ear and started whispering.

"Well you know there aren't any police officers, decomps or any members of the team around…unless your hiding them in your closet" she whispered seductively and smiled.

Smiling to himself at how right she is he lifts up his head and looks into her eyes, he turns slightly to face her better and rests a gentle hand on her thigh, his breathing becomes a little deeper at the thought that this time they may actually get some where.

He lets go of her hand and with his free hand cups the side of her face keeping their gazes locked on each other, she inches a little towards him, Grissom leans in further and stops millimetres away from her lips, she caresses the side of her face with his thumb and then pushes their lips together in one smooth motion. Sara's hands come up to caress the side of his face and feel along his broad shoulders and Grissom's hand finds its way to the small of her back, the kiss at first was soft and gentle but quickly evolved into something fuelled by passion, their tongues duelled in their mouths, feeling around and tasting their partner, their lips were sucking and softly biting on each other.

Their breathing had become more ragged, their kissing intense it was their first kiss and they would be damned if they didn't enjoy it, their hands were making their way over each others bodies, running over chests, hips, backs, shoulder, clothes and legs were being pulled until Sara ended up in Grissom's lap straddling him. A small moan elicited from Grissom at the feel of her on top of him, she had her hands placed on his shoulders and Grissom was kissing and sucking on her neck causing Sara to moan out lightly also.

Grissom had just pulled Sara's shirt off over her head and he started on her bra when both of their cells went off, they both ignored them and carried on their task with Grissom now shirtless and him kissing all over Sara's chest when the cells were ringing and ringing.

Grissom broke free from the kisses and looked at Sara.

"Geez someone is persistent" he laughed and went back to kissing Sara's chest when she jumped a little.

"What's wrong" he looked up at her and looked worried.

"Shit! Griss I'm on call tonight" she jumped up and started scrambling around looking for her clothing, Grissom just stood there in awe he had never seen her in this light before and when he was thinking about this light he was thinking shirtless.

She finally got her bra and shirt back on she turned around to Grissom and wondered why he was not ready, he looked at her quizzical about the look she had just given him.

"What" he asked smiling slightly.

"I'm on call" she said raising her eye brows to suggest he was missing something.

"Which means your on call too" she finally told him.

"What! Oh damn it" he jumped out of his seat and tried looking for his shirt.

When he found his shirt he grabbed his suit case and ran around looking for a jacket.

He chucked everything on and looked at Sara "You ready" he asked flushed and out of breath.

"Yeah, has everything fallen back into place"? She said smirking to herself.

He looked up at her frowned and pursed his lips.

"I'll get you for that one, come on we are so late" he grabbed his suit case and hurried Sara out of the door.

They both ran to their vehicle's and got in but Grissom felt like something was missing, he jumped out of the car and run around to Sara's and opened her door and planted his lips upon hers startling her slightly, and they both lingered there for a few seconds both reluctant to leave. Grissom smiled and quickly got his head out of her car shut the door and ran to his car.

………………………………...

"What took you guys so long, its not very often that both of you don't answer your cell when on call". Catherine stated looking kind of pissed that she rang them a good forty five minuets ago.

Grissom and Sara walked into the brake room and sat down where the photo's of the crime scene were.

"Sorry Cath I had my mouth full" smiling slightly at Sara.

"Oh sorry for interrupting diner but this was important2 Catherine looked at the two CSI's and went over the case with them.

After briefing all three got up to do their tasks when Catherine noticed Sara had a hickey.

Now that's something we're going to discuss later.

Grissom walked past Catherine and she had a waft of women's perfume come from him as he past and she noticed his lips were slightly swollen.

__

We will also have to discuss that too, a good night ahead I can see. As she smiled to her self.

TBC… PLEASE REVIEW ITS ALWAYS APPRECIATED AND IT WILL MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MORE, ALSO I WOULD LIKE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE BE HONEST. THANKS.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Grissom was sat at his desk day dreaming about his earlier position with Sara when Catherine walked into the room and startled him out of his daze so she could talk to him.

"So I've just interviewed the suspect turns out it was him". Catherine said smiling to herself knowing this was not the reason as to why she was in Grissom's office.

"That's great Cath, well done" Grissom said trying to motion the end of the conversation and get back to his day dream.

"You know I'm not stupid" Catherine said while putting her hands out to rest on the front of Grissom's desk and leaning in close to him so she could talk quietly.

Looking confused he raised an eye brow and looked at his friend.

"Um I know your not stupid Catherine, what made you think that I thought you were"?

"I just think its convenient that the two biggest workaholics this lab has ever seen were both unavailable when they were called, it's a little strange to me that's all". Catherine said now raising her eye brow.

"Well I was having something to eat and I must have left my cell in my bedroom, and not that its any of my business or yours but I don't know where Sara was either" He said feeling quite pleased with himself at how cool he remained.

"Yeah you know someone like Nick might believe that but me, no, I put two and two together".

Smiling at Catherine and how determined she was he couldn't help but joke.

"And what did you come up with Mrs CSI". He said chuckling to himself.

"Well what I came up with Gil was that you and Sara must have been together". She said looking pleased with herself.

"Site your source Ms Willow's" Grissom said in a playful tone knowing she couldn't have possibly have evidence.

"At first I thought it could have been nothing, I mean any body could have given Sara that hickey, she could have met someone earlier but I know she was with some one because it wasn't there when I saw her at end of shift. So I dismissed that for a second, but then I noticed that your lips looked a little red and swollen and from experience I know that happens from making out and to top it off you walked past me and I caught a slight scent of a woman's perfume which I thought was strange. So I went into the locker room and Sara had just left and guess what it was the same perfume that I smelt on you".

Completely baffled at Catherine's investigating he didn't know what to say or where to look he opened his mouth but no words were said.

"Its okay Gil, I think its about time you and Sara were doing something about your strange relationship, when did it all start"?

Catherine sat down on the chair in front of his desk and made herself comfortable and Grissom knew she was there to stay and she wouldn't be satisfied without details so he began to speak.

"Well um I kind of made a move at a crime scene the other week, we nearly kissed but we were interrupted by a police officer waiting to go home, it was inappropriate any way there was decomp a few feet away. Then I nearly ended up going home with her the morning after, you know when we all went to that diner, she was rubbing her feel up the inside of my leg and…never mind but the point is that's when your car broke down and that's why I wasn't particularly happy about driving you home because I was going with Sara".

Catherine cut in quickly.

"So all that jumping around at the table it was Sara causing that 'twitch' that made you loose composure" Catherine giggled at the thought.

"Yes, well any way after that and our little argument in the brake room at start of shift me and Sara had a convenient store robbery with a slight twist and we went to the scene in her car, we did the whole process the evidence thing and we called it a night as we were both on call for tonight so I went home to rest. An hour or so later I got a knock at the door it was Sara holding my cell phone I left It in her car, I invited her in she looked at my butterfly collection and we sat down and had a little chat then one thing led to another and then you called us".

"Wow you and Sara got it on aww Griss I'm so proud, was she good she look's like a vixen" Catherine said smiling at what she was just told.

"I wouldn't know people just don't seem to want to leave us alone" Grissom said a little frustrated.

"Oh right, well you know you both have time on the books why don't you just use some of it up".

"Easier said than done Cath, people will get suspicious, we are keeping this to our selves and now you know which was a bad idea because the second you step out of the room they're going to have billboards with mine and Sara's faces slapped all over them".

" Okay I understand you guys don't want anyone to know yet, I will sort something out after all its what I do best". Catherine stood up and headed towards the door she turned back at Grissom and opened her mouth.

"Any ways billboards are so over rated, I'm thinking bus shelters" Catherine smiled and winked letting Grissom know that she was kidding and she left the room.

………………………………...

Sara walked into the locker room and sat down on the bench and stared at her feet.

"Penny for your thoughts" Grissom said while turning the corner and leaning against Sara's locker.

"Is that all their worth, a penny"? she said looking up and smiling at him.

Grissom sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"No of course not, when it comes to you there is no price too great or no stone too precious" he smiled and squeezed her hand a little.

"Have you spoken to Catherine"?

"Oh about the case, yeah it turns out the brother did kill the neighbour he confessed earlier she said she was going to tell you".

"Yeah she did, but what I meant was has she talked to you about anything else, well it doesn't matter she has spoken to me and well to put it plainly she knows about us".

"What how, I know she is a good CSI and all but come on"? she said looking a little confused.

"Hickeys and perfume" Grissom answered simply.

"What, I'm really not in the mood for one of your enigmas to life. She smiled a little thinking that may have come out harsher than needed.

"Well you have a hickey, which I'm sorry about by the way, and I smell of your perfume, or I did at the start of shift at least".

"Oh right, well is it a problem that she knows"?

"No, she said she was going to keep it to herself, you know right now she is thinking of a plan to get us both laid by having no distractions, she can be determined when she wants to".

"What you told her" Sara said looking a little pissed.

"I had to she would have set up a base camp in my office if I didn't, and any way she's been my friend for a long time and she seems to think she has a right to know, and well I'm not going to risk my life by not telling her". Grissom smiled as he said his defence.

Both of them sat silent for a few minuets with Grissom's hand still in Sara's, Grissom was looking down at his feet and Sara was watching him from the corners of her eye.

"Whatch ya thinking about"? Sara asked with a little mockery in her voice.

Swallowing hard Grissom looked at Sara and smiled.

"I was just thinking of how difficult I am finding keeping my hands off of you at work, and how if we don't get any alone time soon I might just take you against that locker right there".

"Wow that was……..very forward and very………unlike you, not that I'm complaining it was a bit of a turn on actually" Sara said smiling at Grissom.

"I wouldn't normally be this forward but we have waited so long for this to happen and now it is trying to happen its just finding the time to do so".

"You know you are very cute when your frustrated" Sara whispered into Grissom's ear causing a shiver to go down his spine, he turned his head immediately and looked into Sara's eyes.

Sara could see hunger, desire and passion in his eyes and she smile at him.

"Um Griss just in case you might have forgotten, we are at work and I know how much this job means to you, we could get into a lot of trouble and….and if you keep looking at me like that then I'm going to have to see if you would really take me against that locker". Sara said fidgeting and feeling flushed under his gaze.

Grissom stood up quickly and picked Sara up, their lips locked in a heated kiss and Sara wrapped her legs around Grissom's waist, Grissom turned them around and pushed Sara's back into the locker, their lips still attached and their kiss getting more passionate by the second the both suppressed a small groan at Grissom pushing his full weight into Sara. Grissom was rocking their bodies back and forth while they still attacked each other with their lips.

The locker room door swung open and Grissom and Sara separated quickly with both of the landing down on the bench hard, looking like they have been having a conversation

"Hey you guys, everything okay" Catherine asked while getting her purse out of her locker.

"Yes fine" Grissom said while crossing one leg over the other to hide his arousal.

"Okay then see you two love birds later" Catherine shut her locker and left the room.

Grissom and Sara looked at eachother and relesed the breath that they were holding realising that was a close call, Sara got up and walked to her locker and opened it.

"You know we both get off shift in a few minuets, so what i'm thinking is that we could get some alone time at my place if your up for it" Sara said while turning around and smiling at Grissom's reaction.

With a grin spreading from ear to ear he relaxed a little and started speaking.

"I would love that" he said but the moment the words lwft his lips his pager went off and he took it out of his pocket.

"Change of plans get you kit, there's a DB in the desert and its a two hour drive, there are no other CSI's availible and we will need to leave now" Grissom said letting out a long sigh and throwing Sara an apologetic look as he left the locker room.

TBC...i'm a bitch i know, left you all hanging again but a lil secret for the next chapter, they do get some alone time one way or another, but i need reviews to motivate me so please review and i shall update. thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Grissom and Sara had been driving to the crime scene for an hour and a half and they were well out of Vegas now, they had been on a long stretch of deserted road for more than an hour and there was nothing surrounding them apart from desert, concrete and cacti. Sara was looking out of the passenger side window day dreaming about what could have happened if they didn't get called out last minuet.

The car was in complete silence and Grissom noticed that Sara was looking blindly out the window and he figured she must be thinking, Grissom had also been day dreaming of what could have been, but he couldn't fully engage into the dream as he was driving and he particularly didn't feel like killing them both today . He was getting bored and he started to wonder how long it would be until they get to the crime scene, Grissom was interrupted from his thoughts when a lot of black smoke escaped from the car bonnet.

"Oh dear" Grissom said as he pulled the car to the side of the road.

Grissom and Sara both got out of the car and headed towards the smoke, Grissom lifted up the bonnet and the smoke filled the air around them, they stepped back and let the smoke separate for a few seconds and then got a clear view of the engine.

They both stood there staring at the engine, hands cocked on their hips and both looking equally confused, Grissom scratched his head and let out a huff.

"Well, we're stuck" Grissom stated.

"Hey didn't you put together a bus engine or something before and you cant figure out what's wrong with this engine"?

"I put it together doesn't mean I know how it works" he said a bit frustrated.

"Tell you what I'll call a mechanic, how far along this rout do you think we are"? Sara asked while flipping her cell phone up and putting it to her ear.

"We just passed rout 106 so maybe three to six miles down from there" Grissom shouted back at Sara while still looking at the engine he knew nothing about.

………………………………...

"Right well the mechanic will be here in about two hours, so till then we will have to wait".

"Brilliant, all the evidence will be gone". Grissom sighed and made his way back into the car and took a seat.

They had been sat in the car for forty five minuets, they hadn't really said much, they were listening to the radio day dreaming and looking out of the window when a thought hit Grissom.

"Sara you realise we are doing all this wrong don't you" he said as he turned his body to face her.

Not really sure of what he was talking about Sara turned to face Grissom and looked at him slightly confused.

"And what would that be".

"Think about it, we are stranded on a deserted road with a broken down car, we are not getting picked up for another hour at least and we are sat here in complete silence both day dreaming about what we wanted to happen earlier". Grissom stated emphasising the word deserted.

"Ah I think I'm catching your drift Dr. Grissom" Sara said while pursing her lips.

Smiling greatly that she gets what he is on about he speaks again.

"I love it when you call me Doctor" And with those last words he jumped in between the gaps of the two front seats and into the back and looked at Sara.

"You coming". He motioned with his head for her to join him as he patted the seat he was next to.

Sara smiled largely and jumped in the back seat landing on Grissom's lap. They looked each other in the eyes with an incredibly large grin spread across their faces.

Grissom's hand came up and landed on Sara's cheek, smoothing it softly, Sara bent her head down and put her hands on his chest while smoothing over the fabric and teasing the skin underneath.

Their lips came together softly and they kissed with a slow pace, their hands now caressing lightly the spot they were placed. After a few seconds their kiss deepened into something more, their breathing had become deeper, their breath hotter, their skin flushed and the air around them warm.

Sara moved position and straddled Grissom, their kiss now full of hunger as they take what they need from each other, hands now feeling all over each other's bodies. Grissom ran his hands up Sara's thighs and up her hips stopping just below her rib cage. Sara's hands rest on Grissom's shoulders, she lightly squeezed them as Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist and pulls her into him, now with their chests touching everything becomes quicker, the kiss, the touches and the urge to rid each other of their clothing.

Grissom pulled on Sara's tank top at the bottom and lifted it over her head and threw it to the front of the car, lost in the heat of passion. He kissed over Sara's nearly naked chest, he kissed along her shoulder blades, the crook of her neck, her clavicle bones and making his way to her breasts stopping at the top of her bra.

He ran his hands over her soft flat stomach and looked up to see her face, he saw love and for the first time it was being directed at him, he wasn't observing it from the far side of the room he was experiencing it first hand, and he loved it.

Sara could see he was thinking and she smiled as an idea came into her mead.

Now's not the time to stop and have a revelation, I'll show him.

Sara smiled and then gripped the front of her bra and unclipping it right in Grissom's face, stopping him from thinking about thinking, he let out a small appreciative moan and started his escapade of Sara's breast's. he cupped one in his hand and brought his mouth to another, swirling is tongue over her pert nipple and sucking lightly, he let go of the other breast and paid the same attention to it as the other received causing Sara to cry out a small moan.

While Grissom was paying attention to Sara's chest, Sara unbuttoned Grissom's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, she ran her hands over the muscles of his chest and kissed his shoulder blades.

They were becoming impatient, Grissom started on Sara's pants, he un- done the top button and pulled down the zipper fast never breaking contact with her skin, Sara followed suit and unbuckled his leather belt, popped the button and pulled down the zipper. Sara lifted her hips and allowed Grissom to pull down her pants to her thighs, she then rolled over and landed on the seat next to her and kicked the pants off her completely leaving her in her black silk panties.

Grissom was in awe. He forgot about his pants and just stared at the goddess before him, Sara noticed the he was frozen so she decided to help him along a bit, she sat up a little and licked the bottom of his chest to get his attention and then she worked on pulling down his pants to his knees, she pushed him back a little and he landed on his ass and she pulled his pants all the way off him leaving him in his underwear.

Grissom sat up quickly and smiled at Sara before grabbing her waist and laying her down on the seats, Grissom lifted himself on top of her and started kissing her neck, Sara put an arm around his neck and started playing with the curls that formed there on the back of his head.

Grissom was still kissing her when he herd Sara's plea.

"Please Griss, I need you now" she breathed out.

Taking his head up from her neck he looked her in the eyes and kissed her patiently with one hand pulling down her underwear and the other holding himself above her.

Sara was pulling at the elastic at the top of his underwear and she pushed them down as far as she could, once Grissom got Sara's panty's down and off he kicked his legs and his boxers fell to his ankles, not caring if they were completely off he pushed himself up on top of Sara so that they were eye level, Sara spread her legs and Grissom situated in between, giving Sara a long kiss he pushed himself inside her gently getting a gasp from her and a throaty moan from himself at the pleasure and warmth of her.

They rocked back and forth in unison, hips thrusting with each other and causing small slapping noises from the sweat that glistened their skin, Grissom put his head in the crook of Sara's neck, she had her arms over his shoulders, her nails were digging into his skin harder every time he thrust further into her. They were both moaning each others appraisal, the air was full of musk and smelt of sex, the windows were steamed up and held a hand print pressed into the condensation.

Grissom could feel Sara's walls tightening and he knew they were both very close to climax, he pushed further and deeper into Sara knowing this was going to ride out soon, Sara's grip got tighter around Grissom's shoulders and she wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him into her more, he thrust into her harder and a smile erupted onto his face when he herd Sara moan his name.

"Oh goddd………oooh Gil" she managed to moan out in-between her orgasms.

Grissom thrust a few last times and filled the car with his own verbal thanks for sending him this woman.

"Oh my god………Sara". He throatily moaned as he rode out both their climaxes, with a few small last thrusts and shudders Grissom fell onto Sara lightly.

They laid in each others arms for a few moments while catching their breaths and letting their heart beat return to normal, Grissom rested his head on Sara's chest and she wrapped her arms around his back.

………………………………...

A few minuets later the got up and dressed knowing the mechanic was on his way and that some one was bound to turn up and see them.

"Did I mention how fantastic that was" Grissom said while buttoning up his shirt.

Smiling to herself she answered "Well not in those words but yes you did, and let me take the time to tell you what I thought". Sara leaned over and pressed her lips to Grissom's in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away Grissom cleared his throat and smiled.

"Your welcome, fancy some fresh air" Grissom opened the car door and stepped out side.

They had been sat out side on the ground for a couple of minuets when Catherine pulled up her car.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing sat there"? she walked over to them.

"Car broke down, we've been stuck here for out two hours, and we never made it to the crime scene so its probably been contaminated and lost" Grissom said while standing up and shaking the dirt off his pants.

"Ah well I was on my way up to see you guys about that crime scene, well grab your stuff and jump in the car I'll give you a lift back to the lab.

Grissom opened the door and grabbed their kits, Catherine noticed the hands mark printed into the window and she smiled slyly.

Grissom handed a kit to Sara and smiled, he shut the door and faced Catherine and noticed she was smiling like a madman.

"What"? Grissom asked innocently.

"Hot in there was it, a bit of advise it helps if you roll open the window a little, people have been known to pass out from the heat while having sex in the back of a car". Catherine smiled and headed towards the car waving them over .

Grissom and Sara turned tomato red and looked at each other and smiled.

………………………………...

While in the car on the way back to the lab Grissom asked what will happen with the crime scene.

"Cath we never made it to the crime scene did any one else"?

"Ah well, that was why I was on my way to the crime scene because I realised that the motel just down the road wasn't open".

Looking confused he turned to Catherine.

"Explain".

"Well, the thing is" pausing slightly to get the guts to say the next bit.

"There wasn't any crime scene, I was going to send you there, you would realise there wasn't a crime, you were two hours away from Vegas meaning no one would bother you and I thought that you would see the motel and use your initiative and hook up for a bit, but it didn't go to plan, as such".

"Why the hell did you do that" Grissom asked a little frustrated.

"To help you out, I said I would and I did. At the end of the day you both still got laid". Catherine said smiling and turning on the radio.

Grissom went quiet and turned to Sara and smiled.

"She has a point" Sara said while smiling at Catherine.

"Yes I do" Catherine said feeling proud of her work.

"Right then, your place or mine tonight". Grissom said smiling and patting Catherine on the shoulder.

"Surprise me".

thank you for reading and staying interested, i would love some reviews, also tell me if you think i should add more chapters or leave it at that, let me know thank you very much every one.


End file.
